1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for analyzing oil and water fractions in multi-phase fluid flow. This invention further and more particularly relates to determining the various hydrocarbon fractions in a fluid flow.
2. Background Art
In many situations the monitoring of a changing fluid flow in real time is desired in addition to determining the type of oil being produced without using a computer-intensive technique.
Also, it is necessary to analyze three-phase flow for the relative amounts of water, oil, and gas contained therein, and for distinguishing between the hydrocarbons and water.
It is desirable to make measurements without having to recalibrate each time a measurement is taken. Different material properties require recalibration of currently used equipment. This invention addresses this problem.